Ketika Toushiro Jatuh Cinta
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Aku jatuh cinta pada teman dekatku sewaktu SMP. Namanya IA, gadis yang manis dan mampu membuatku jadi patung hidup. Aku ingin menyatakan cinta padanya tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Hingga aku pun lari ketika IA memanggilku. Tanpa terduga, aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. POV: Toushiro


**Disclaimer:**

 **Bleach: Tite Kubo**

 **Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Toushiro x IA**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: kali ini, saya menggunakan Toushiro sebagai karakter utama di cerita ini karena Toushiro adalah karakter yang sangat saya sukai selain Naruto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 22 September 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketika Toushiro Jatuh Cinta**

 **By Kinomoto Hoshiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: TOUSHIRO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huh... Apa ini?

Itulah yang ingin kukatakan pada diriku sendiri ketika aku merasakan detakan jantungku yang begitu kencang. Tak seperti biasanya. Sudah berapa lama kurasakan, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana menafsirkannya.

Rasa apa ini? Apakah kau tahu? Pasti tidak ada seseorang pun yang mengetahui apa yang kurasakan. Karena aku sendiri yang merasakannya. Perasaan yang hangat, seperti musim panas yang tidak kusukai, tapi entah mengapa rasa hangat ini menyelimutiku dan membuatku nyaman. Jiwaku terasa melayang-layang ke langit sana. Begitu membahagiakan.

Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro, laki-laki yang duduk di kelas 12-B ini, hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan. Dia yang bernama Harukawa IA, seorang gadis yang berasal dari kelas sebelah yaitu kelas 12-A. Dia adalah teman dekatku sewaktu SMP.

Entah mengapa aku bisa mengagumi sosok gadis berambut peach itu. Matanya yang berwarna biru itu, mengingatkanku pada warna langit, yang senantiasa selalu kupandangi ketika merasa sedih. Warna biru yang menenangkan, hampir sama dengan warna mataku yang berwarna biru kehijauan. Hanya saja warna rambutku putih, tidak sama dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna peach.

IA, gadis itu sedang berbicara dengan temannya. Mereka berdua berdiri di dekat pintu kelas 12-A. Sementara aku sedang berdiri di balik pintu kelasku. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di kelasku sekarang karena semuanya sudah pergi ke kantin. Tinggallah aku seorang saja yang terpaku seperti patung hidup.

"IA, kau mau pergi ke kantin tidak?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang datang menghampiri IA.

"Tidak. Aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan saja," jawab IA yang tersenyum.

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku pergi sama Yukari saja ya?"

"Iya, Miku."

Gadis berambut hijau tosca yang diketahui bernama Miku, langsung menyeret gadis berambut ungu yang diketahui bernama Yukari. Aku mengetahui nama mereka dari percakapan mereka.

IA memandang kepergian dua temannya itu. Dia tersenyum dan berdiri membelakangiku. Tidak ada lagi seorang pun yang terlihat di lorong itu, selain aku dan IA.

SET!

Pandangan IA tertuju padaku. Aku jadi kaget setengah mati. Seketika aku pun menjadi panik dan langsung lari.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Ah, mengapa aku lari sih? Seharusnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk mendekati IA. Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku ini pada IA karena aku sadar bahwa aku menyukai IA.

Suka?

Apa benar perasaan ini adalah cinta?

Benar. Nenekku pernah bilang bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta ketika aku menceritakan semua ini pada nenekku. Nenekku menyarankan aku untuk menyampaikan perasaanku ini pada gadis yang kusukai. Jangan sampai terlambat, kau menyatakan perasaanmu, nanti gadis yang kau sukai diambil orang. Begitulah yang dikatakan nenek.

Dasar payah!

Aku benar-benar payah!

Jangan lari!

Beranikan dirimu, Toushiro!

"TOUSHIRO-KUN! ADA YANG JATUH NIH!"

Terdengar suara IA yang memanggilku. Aku pun berusaha mengerem kecepatan lariku yang terlampau memecahkan rekor dunia.

CIIIT!

Aku berhenti berlari dan merasakan napasku yang tersengal-sengal. Aku berhenti tepat di dekat tangga yang menurun ke lantai satu.

Aku menoleh dan melihat ke arah IA. Ternyata IA mengejarku.

TRAPS!

IA menghentikan larinya tepat di depanku. Dia juga tampak tersengal-sengal.

Kami pun terdiam sebentar selama beberapa menit. IA yang memulai pembicaraan seraya menyerahkan sesuatu padaku.

"Ini... Kau menjatuhkan syalmu," kata IA yang tersenyum.

Aku terpana tanpa kata-kata. Aku membeku seperti di musim dingin. Dapat kurasakan kedua pipiku memanas. Tak biasanya aku bersikap seperti ini.

"Ah... I-Iya... Te-Terima kasih," jawabku sambil mengambil syal putih itu dari tangan IA.

Aku jadi gugup karenanya. Ya Tuhan, tolong bawa aku kabur dari sini sebelum aku pingsan!

Pingsan? Tidak mungkin. Aku jadi berlebihan karena terlalu berdebar-debar.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kenapa kau terus memandangku tadi?"

DEG!

Pertanyaan IA tadi sangat menusuk jantungku. Aku jadi bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ah... I-Itu ya... Aaah... A-Aku... I-Itu... A-Ano..."

Aku meracau tidak jelas. IA sedikit ternganga lalu dia tertawa kecil. Tawanya sangat manis bak madu yang manis.

Hei, mengapa aku jadi puitis begini!?

"Hehehe... Kau lucu seperti biasanya ya?" IA berjalan pelan mendekatiku."Aku tahu kau ingin bilang apa."

"Ka-Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Iya. Aku tahu itu dari teman-teman kalau kau sangat menyukai aku. Apa benar?"

"..."

Aku terdiam tanpa kata-kata. IA tetap tersenyum dan meraih tangan kananku yang menggenggam syal putih itu.

"Kalau aku yang menembakmu bagaimana?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Jawab dong!"

"..."

"Dasar, kau itu! Bilang suka saja, payah sekali...," IA tampak kesal."Baiklah... Begini saja."

Tiba-tiba saja, IA mencium pipi kiriku. Aku membatu dan merasakan wajahku yang memanas. Bersamaan IA membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Toushiro-kun."

Kemudian dia memeluk pinggangku dan menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuhku. Jantungku semakin berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Kenapa diam saja? Balas dong perkataanku tadi."

Nada bicara IA terkesan memaksa tapi terkesan lembut. Aku menghembuskan napasku untuk melepaskan ketegangan yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku menggerakkan kedua tanganku untuk membalas pelukan IA.

"A-Aku... Aku juga menyukaimu, IA."

Entah bagaimana ekspresi IA sekarang. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya karena dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Mungkin dia sedang tersenyum senang sekarang. Dapat kurasakan kedua tangan IA semakin erat membelit pinggangku.

"Jadi... Mulai sekarang... Kita berpacaran, IA-chan?"

"Iya, Shiro-kun... Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Shiro-kun?"

"Boleh."

"Baik, Shiro-kun."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Rasanya sangat membahagiakan. Karena pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan cinta IA.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Selesai juga fic romance Toushiro x IA.**

 **Hmmm... Pendek amat ya? Ya, kepikiran nulisnya sampai segini sih. Jadi, tercapai juga keinginan buat cerita tentang Toushiro sebagai MC-nya.**

 **Oke, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Kinomoto Hoshiko**

 **Jumat, 22 September 2017**


End file.
